Electrified vehicles generally differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by battery cells of a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Referring to FIG. 1, an example prior art battery pack 2 includes battery cells that power the electric machines of an electrified vehicle. A single fan 4 is connected to a duct 6. The fan 4 draws a flow of air through the duct 6 from the battery pack 2. The flow can cool the battery pack 2.